


Call Me When You Get This

by Revelryinthedarkk



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Becuase I Said So, But Like Pining, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay Gon Freecs, Gay Killua Zoldyck, Gon Still Has Nen, Honestly If You Havent Caught Up WYD, Hopefully not too OOC, Just Friends, Light Angst, Light Spoilers For Chimera Ant Arc, M/M, Mentions of Alluka, My First Work in This Fandom, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, So Im Gonna Say This Is Canon, THEY ARE AGED UP, Tags Are Hard, They Are Probably 17 Or So, They Dont Get Together In This Fic Though, Togashi Is Still On Hiatus, Undercover pining, Voicemail, Voicemail Fic, but like not really, light fluff, no beta because we die like men, not spoiler free, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelryinthedarkk/pseuds/Revelryinthedarkk
Summary: Killua and Gon play phone tag for years. They really miss each other, even if Killua wont say so.





	Call Me When You Get This

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lazy summary whoops  
Anyways, title is a Corrine Bailey Rae song  
Enjoy.
> 
> The formatting blows my apologies :(

“You have reached the voicemail box of xxx-xxx-xxxx please leave your message at the tone.”

“Hi Killua its Gon! Just calling cause I haven’t talked you you in forever! I hope you’re having fun on all your new adventures! I’m just stuck at home doing school work every day, Aunt Mito makes sure I’m getting caught up. Well thats all I guess… Tell Alluka I said hi. Okay well call me when you get this!”

“You have reached the voicemail box of Gon!!! please leave your message at the tone.”

“Gon, I know its you calling, thats what caller ID is for?? Anyways good thing Mito is making you do schoolwork all day. Lord knows you need it. I, however, am having loads of fun with Alluka! I love showing her around and taking her to all my favorite places, this is what life is all about. Make sure to call me back dummy, see ya!”

“You have reached the voicemail box of xxx-xxx-xxxx please leave your message at the tone.”

“Sorry I missed your call Killua! I finally got to go explore for a few days and I forgot my phone at home, whoops. I slept under the stars right by a fire, just like that one time!!! I wish you could come visit again. Its boring when its just me here. Aunt Mito is fun but she can’t run around like me and you.. Oh! Aunt Mito is calling I better go, bye bye!!”

“You have reached the voicemail box of Gon!!! please leave your message at the tone.”

“Stupid you know I can’t go back to whale Island and hang out with you! Theres too much to see, places to take Allluka.

(she wants to visit but…)

“Brother don’t say that!!! Hi Gon! Its me Alluka!! We’d love to come visit sometime!!”

“Alluka! ..Sorry about that, she’s just being dramatic. We’d love to come visit but theres a million other things on our list and Whale Island is at the bottom, sorry! Well I have to go we have a boat to catch. Talk to you later!

“You have reached the voicemail box of xxx-xxx-xxxx please leave your message at the tone.”

“Killua is so mean!! Where are you guys going? I wish I could come with.. Aunt Mito said I could go somewhere for one week because my birthday is coming up! I haven’t decided what to do though… Where do you think I should go? Somewhere I haven’t been I think. I want to see something new and exciting! Thats all for now, I really miss you!”

“You have reached the voicemail box of Gon!!! please leave your message at the tone.”

“Happy Birthday!!! I don’t know where you decided to go but I think you should choose for yourself. I’m sure you’ll have fun and make new friends wherever you go. We’ve been traveling for a bit of time now but it feels like we’re only getting started! Theres so much to see!”

(I wish I was seeing it with you)

“Alluka also wishes you a happy birthday! Call me back soon, bye.”

“You have reached the voicemail box of xxx-xxx-xxxx please leave your message at the tone.”

“I decided to go to the NGL!!! I got to visit Kite and see Ikalgo and Meleoron! I wish you could’ve been there with me, they all said they miss you. They asked why you didn’t come with but I know you’re busy. I just got back home last night so I just got the last voicemail you sent. Thank you for the birthday wishes! Aunt Mito gave me the skate board you sent!!! I can’t wait to play with it! Maybe Ill even be better than you haha! Its getting late and I have to take up early so Ill catch ya later! Goodnight!”

“You have reached the voicemail box of Gon!!! please leave your message at the tone.”

“Of course I’m busy dummy! I can’t be in two places at once you know! Alluka decided to enroll in school. Something about wanting to be independent and all of that mess. I told her she didn’t need to but she insisted. She’s going to a private school in York New. She’ll be living there while she studies so I’ll probably get a small place near there. Maybe become a floor master at Heavens Arena so I don’t have to pay rent and get a real job.. Who knows what the future holds! Thats all for now!!”

“You have reached the voicemail box of xxx-xxx-xxxx please leave your message at the tone.”

“KILLUA!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!! I hope you like the gift I sent you!! I made it myself! Anyways I’m glad Alluka is going to school, that should be fun. Maybe I could come visit sometime since you’ll be staying in York New for a while. All I do is study and go on dates with old ladies from the island.. I think it will be good to get away for a little bit, right? What do you think? We can even go to the auction like we did a few years ago! Call me back soon okay?!”

“You have reached the voicemail box of Gon!!! please leave your message at the tone.”

“You still go on dates?!?!?! Why?? Don’t those old ladies have something better to do?? Oh! Also, I’m not staying in York New anymore… Alluka insisted I still go on without her so Ill just visit every month or so.. I think I’m gonna try to become a blacklist hunter or something. Then I can travel and make money! I’m not sure though, I think for now I’ll just see what the world has to offer. See ya!”

“You have reached the voicemail box of xxx-xxx-xxxx please leave your message at the tone.”

“Wow Killua!! That sounds exciting!! I finished my studies so I was thinking about what to do next too… Maybe become a ruins hunter like my dad or something.. I wish we could go around together like we used to. Its no fun traveling without you! I miss you. Okay well, bye.”

“You have reached the voicemail box of Gon!!! please leave your message at the tone.”

“Gon.. Im a busy man you know. I can’t just drop everything for you.”

(I would)

“Traveling alone is still fun I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

(Not as fun without you of course)

“Maybe we’ll see each other while were in the field, you never know. Its hard being this busy but I can’t just play all day like I used to. Becoming a Pro Hunter is hard work after all. Alright well I guess I should go, bye!”

“You have reached the voicemail box of xxx-xxx-xxxx please leave your message at the tone.”

“Busy as always Killua! I finally decided to become a Lost Hunter! They specialize in making contact with people who have been missing and stuff. They work with Blacklist Hunters a lot so maybe we’ll be put on the same case! Ive been traveling to a lot of rural places and it makes me think of when we were running around the NGL fighting off ants… Thanks for saving me back then. I know I’ve said it before but, I really mean it. I had a lot of fun back then especially when I was with you! We’ve been playing phone tag for years now haha. Hopefully I’ll get to talk to you soon.”

“You have reached the voicemail box of Gon!!! please leave your message at the tone.”

“Same case huh? Maybe..” 

(There’s nothing I want more) 

“I know you’re grateful, but don’t go crazy cause I won’t do it again okay?”

(I would do it over and over if I had to)

“I hope you have at least a little more common sense than before. Perhaps more regard for your own life.”

(Thinking about it makes me sick)

“Ive been going around cities and islands in search of criminals.. Its honestly the most fun I’ve had in a while.”

(It would be more fun with you) 

“I guess thats all for now!” 

(its not)

Hopefully I’ll catch your call next time.”  
(I miss you)

One ring

Two Rings

Three Rings

“Hello?”

“Killua?”

“Gon?!”

“Yeah its me.. Gon”

**Author's Note:**

> So thats that! I wasn't sure how this fic was going to go. I listened to the song mentioned above and immediately had to write this but I was unsure of how the story was actually going to go so yeah.
> 
> I took the liberty of placing them in their respective hunter fields since canon content isn’t that far along. This is also under the basis that Gon eventually gets his nen back. Killua is a blacklist hunter for obvious reasons. Originally I didn’t want killua to be a blacklist hunter because I think he wouldn’t want to do anything similar to Assassin work but since they fight criminals I thought it would be fitting. As for Gon I think he would like mystery’s in general but also that he would be able to travel to loads of places and use his strong sense of smell. Assuming criminals and missing people go hand in hand, I decided that they would probably end up working together sooner or later.
> 
> I don't write often so as always constructive criticism is always nice along with comments/kudos :)
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/kibutsujii) for trash memes and updates on other fics


End file.
